un Amor no correspondido O si?
by lanicmujer
Summary: bella es una chica que tiene muchos amigos pero uno en particular siempre le gustado, ella cree que solo la ve como su mejor amiga y viceversa, pero el tiempo les hara cambiar de opinion. Drama, Amor y bromas por pate de emmett. Futuros lemmons
1. mi historia

**Un amor no correspondio o si?**

Capítulo 1: Mi historia

**Bella (POV)**

Bien mi historia comienza así , mi nombre es Isabella Swan, soy estudiante de Ingenieria de sistema en la universidad de El Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts, tengo 18 años, me gusta bailar, aunque soy muy patosa a la hora de caminar. Me gusta leer y tocar la guitarra.

Tengo dos hermanos Jasper Swan, que estudia informática en la misma universidad que yo, claro el ya casi termina y tiene 28 años.

Y Rosalie Swan, ella estudia contaduria pública, y ya se va a graduar, esta un poco mas adelantada que jasper por que el decidio darse unos años antes de estudiar. Rose tiene 25 años y le encanta mirarse al espejo.

Mis amigosson: Jabob Black, es un loco de primera, tiene 17años y estudia Idiomas; Reneesme tiene 18 años y estudia Derecho; Alice Cullen tiene 25 años, estudia con mi hermana Contaduria Pública y es imperactiva; Ben Chenevi tiene 18 años y estudia ingenieria en Computación; Angela Weber tiene 18 y estudia lo mismo que yo; Ruth tiene 21 años y estudia Contaduria Públia; Manuel tiene 21 años y estudia administración; Emmet studia ingenieria automotriz, ese es mas bromista y un poco atolondrado, pero no le digan que les dije. El tiene 26 años.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, por el que me desvivo y dueño de mis suspiros: Edward Cullen. Estudia ingenieria en petroleo. El es un vivo retrato de un Dios griego, El es mi primer amor, mi primera ilución, y mi primera decepción, por que sip, señoras y señores el tiene novia, Se llama tania pero no la soporto es toda una amargada y se cree doña perfeccion, es odiosa y ua arpia, Se nota que la quiero no? (Nótese el sarcasmo). Ellos llevan 2 años juntos, los dos años que estuve sin verlo. Nos conocimos el la segundaria pero los ultimos dos años tuvimos que separarnos, ahora estudiamos juntos de nuevo.

-Isabella Mari Swan Dawer, llegaras tarde, si no te levantas en esta mismo instante, llamo a Jasper para que te saque, y no creo que sea buena idea!- Esa es mi madre la quiero mucho y admiro, aunque a veces se saca de is casillas. Se llama Renee Dawer, y es directora de una institución. Si no hera buena idea que Jasper viniera, la ultima vez le alzo y me tiro en la tina llena de agua fria. Estaba que lo mataba.

-Ya voy ma!. Le dije.

Me levante, bañe y fui a vestime, me puse lo primero que encontre, aunque me encante la moda y halla diseñado junto con alice, no me gusta arreglarme mucho, después de todo solo voy a la universidad no a un antro ni nada.

-Buenos dias a todos!- le dijes

-Buenos dias dormilona- me dijo mama.

-Hola bella- Respondio jasper

-Hola- resondio rose – Se me hace tarde alice y yo vamos ha terminar un trabajo en la uni, nos vemos chicos. Bye.- y se fue.

-Adios- respondimos jasper y yo.

-Que vamos a desayunar mama- dije

-Panquecas con queso- dijo*

-Humm que bien tengo hambre- Ese fue mi papa se llama Charlie y en detective del FBI, si emocionante cierto.

-Tum. Tum.- tocaron

-Esa debe ser nessie, me voy los quiero.-dije-Vamos jasper apurate!.

-hola nessie, que tal el verano- le pregunte

-Hum, nada mas de lo mismo, mi vada es una monotomia- Ella siempre de dramática. No los dije q era asi, pues lo es, es peor que Delia Fiallo*- Fuimos a Italia, de nuevo ¬¬'

- oye si yo fuera tu no me quejaria.- le dije

- Pero siempre es al mismo lugar, mis padres solo van porque allí fue su boda. Ash!- respondio

-Bueno por lo menos sales, nosotros tuvimos que ir a ver a la abuela a Arizona.- le dije

-No te quejes, estuvo bien, ademas cocina muy bien.- Me dijo mi hermano

-y como creer que será este nuevo semestre- me pregunto nessie mientras no bajamos del auto.

-Pues…- y en ese momento baja del volvo mi edward, junto con la odiosa de su novia.- Creo que no tan bueno como creia.- le dije mientras veia a mi dios griego acercarse.


	2. mis desgracias

Capítulo 2: Mis desgracias

**Bella (POV)**

Edward se acerco a nosotros junto con su querida novia (notaron el sarcasmo ¿no?).

-Hola chicos.- dijo Edward – hola bella. Que tal el verano- preguntó.

-No voy a responder esa pregunta, no vemos bella, chao chicos- dijo Neisse.

-¿que le pasa?- preguntó Edward

-Nada sabes como es de dramática. Y bueno nuestro verano lo pasamos a que la abuela Swan, ya sabes en la playa.- le dije – ¿Y a ti como te fue?

-a que bien, pues mi Tania y yo fuimos a ver a sus padres en Alaska, ¿verdad amor?- dijo.

-si Eddy, y nos la pasamos de maravilla. – respondió la zorra1.- Ah! Mira allí vienen las chicas.- o no. ¿Porque a mi?

Y hay venían las otras zorras, Lauren y María. Zorra2 y zorra3 (les digo así para distinguirlas. Ya saben una zorra de la otra.). Ellas son mi desgracia, cuando Edward, Jasper o Emmet no están, me hacen mil y un maldades, y claro le preguntas a ellos y para nada ellos las tienen como un angelito que no rompe ni un plato. María es novia del idiota de mi hermano, y Lauren de Emmet.

-Hola amichis ¿que tal tu verano con Eddy?-Dijo la zorra3 ósea Lauren.

-Espectacular. ¿No amor?-Pregunto la zorra1

-si así es.- dijo Edward.

-Hola mi amorcito Jasye ¿como fue el tuyo?- Dijo la zorra2 tirándose a los brazos de mi hermano.

-Triste porque no fuiste tú.- respondió el baboso de Jasper.

- Yo mejor me voy, parece q sobro.- Dije

- pues hasta que por fin te das cuenta.- Dijo la zorra de Tania

- Amor no la trates así, es mi amiga.- Dijo mi Edward

-no importa Edward se lo que soy.- le dije y me fui.

Al voltear pensé que vendría por mi como siempre hacia pero no lo encontré besuqueándose con Tania, y fue como si me clavaran una estaca en el corazón.

Por lo menos no soy la única, lo se sueno egoísta pero es así, mis amigas y hermana están igual. Rose esta babeadísima de Emmet. Alice de mi hermano Jasper. Ángela de Ben. Que por cierto su novia es la zorra4 Jessica, que gracias a Dios no ha aparecido. Ruth de Manuel, pero su novia es la zorra5 Ashley, quien extrañamente tampoco he visto.

Fui hasta mi casillero y vi a Ángela hablando con Ruth. Fui a su encuentro.

-¿Hola chicas como están? ¿Que tal el verano?- les pregunte

-Bien y a ti.- dijo angi.

-Ha igual, la abuela.- les dije

-Bueno yo ni Salí.- Dijo Ruth

-AH!...

Alguien grito fuera de la UNI y fuimos a ver, pero al abrir las puertas un balde de cosa pegajosa verde nos calló encima. Todos se reían de nosotras, un poco mas allá vimos a rose, Alice y Neisse en el estacionamiento, y fue aterrador. Rose tratando de golpear a Jessica y Ashley. Alice y Neisse tratando de detenerla, las tres igual de empapadas que nosotras. Ya se porque no las había visto.

-Perra, asquerosa, zorra, me las vas a pagar y bien caras oíste.- Decía rose, los mil y un insultos hacia ellas.

-¿Ey que paso?- Pregunte yo.

- ¿Que, que paso?, ¿no te has visto?- yo asentí con la cabeza.- ¡Pues fue idea del sequito de Zorras aquí presentes!

-Ho vamos fue una broma de inicio de clases, yo no tengo la culpa de que siempre caigan ustedes.- Dijo riéndose la un perra de Jessica.

-Ya vas a ver, espera que estas dos me suelten y veremos si te ríes.- Dijo rose

-¿Pero bueno que pasa aquí?- Dijo Edward. ¿Les dije que era el presidente estudiantil?, ¿no? Pues lo es estamos oficialmente jodidas….


	3. los tres idotas

Capitulo 3: El idiota

-¿Pero bueno que pasa aquí?- Dijo Edward. ¿Les dije que era el presidente estudiantil?, ¿no? Pues lo es estamos oficialmente jodidas….

-¿y tu que crees? La zorra de tu novia y sus mascotas nos bañaron de esto. Ag.- dijo Alice

-¿Que? Tanya porque lo hiciste te dije q dejaras esas bromas, ahora mas que soy el presidente estudiantil.

-Hay pero mi amor, yo no tengo la culpa q ellas siempre sean las q caigan, esta broma era para los nuevos, ellas solo estaban en el lugar y momento equivocado- ¡Zorra! Como se atreve a decir eso.

- ¿Enserio corazón?- dijo Edward

-Claro que si, sabes q primero es tu reputación ante todo, no te iba a dejar en mal- respondió la muy estúpida.

-¿Edward no te creíste lo que dijo no? Esto era especialmente para nosotras, siempre nos han odiado-dijo Alice

-No digas eso de nuestros amores Alice, sabes que no es verdad- llegaron los q faltaban pues, el idiota de mi hermano y Emmet.

-Si es cierto ustedes no las dejan ser sus amigas-dijo Emmet, mientras los cinco idiotas (Edward, Emmet, Jasper, ben y Manuel), abrazaban a las Zorras.

-¡No puede ser! son ellas las que nos hacen la broma y nosotras quedamos como las culpables- dijo rose.

-Es cierto, no se porque son tan ciegos e idiotas – dijo Ruth.

-No somos idiotas, estamos enamorados- dijo Manuel

-Yo diría encabronados hasta la estupidez- dijo Alice

-Alice! Que es ese vocabulario-dijo Edward.

-Ves amor, te dije que tu hermana no me quería-dijo la zorra 1

-¡Claro que no te quiero!, es mas ¡TE DETESTO! ¡No soporto la idea de que seas mi cuñada!-respondió Alice

-Alice! No voy a permitir que insultes y le hagas daño a mi novia, y te guste o no es tu cuñada – dijo Edward

-¡JAMAS! Me escuchaste Edward Cullen, ¡JAMAS! Será mi cuñada-respondió Alice.

-¡Basta!-dije – No puedo creer Edward que prefieras defender a tu novia de hace un año, que a tu propia hermana que ha estado contigo toda tu vida- dije muy enojada, con lagrimas apunto de salirse – Y a tus mejores amigas desde la primaria que hemos compartido hasta tus desilusiones- ya con lagrimas rodando por mis mejillas – Ya no te reconozco.

-Hay la niña empozo a llorar ya- dijo la Tanya

-¡Tanya!, no le hables así- dijo Edward

-No, ya no importa déjala, tiene razón. – Dije ya yéndome al coche – ¡Ha! Y por cierto olvida que una vez tuviste una amiga llamada Isabella Swan, lo mismo para ustedes – respondí a Emmet, Ben, Manuel y Edward volviéndome para enfrentarlos.- Y tu Jasper nunca tuviste ni tienes una hermana

-Lo mismo de nuestra parte- dijo Alice las otras chicas asintieron con la cabeza

- No sean melodramáticas por favor – dijo Edward

- Adiós para siempre chicos – Respondí

Todas nosotras volteamos para montarnos, distribuida mente en el auto de nessie y Rose. Después de todo ¿no íbamos a ir a clases así no?

**Edward (POV)**

No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, mi hermana y mi mejor amiga sacándome de sus vidas, y solo por una broma que mi novia Tanya les hiso.

-Hay amor no se como puedes tener a una hermana así- dijo mi Tanya

-No se que le paso- Solo le dije q se calmaran y dejaran de insultar a mi novia y a sus amigas- Pero me dolió mucho lo que dijo bella.

-No le prestes atención, si ella no te quiere dejar ser feliz, es por que no te consideraba su verdadero amigo- dijo mi ángel- ya veras que para mañana se les pasa.

-No lo se, creo q iba enserio- respondí

-Hay no le des tanta importancia, ahora vamos que se nos hace tarde entrar a clase, y el presidente no puede llegar tarde- dijoTanya, la verdad es que no tenia muchas ganas de entrar- Sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí apoyándote no?

-Si, gracias por eso – Y la bese con toda mi pasión – Vamos a clases – dije embobado mirando su sonrisa.

Las primeras clases pasaron y no había rastro de mi hermana y de las chicas, me estaba preocupando. Los chicos teníamos libre pero nuestras hermosuras no, por lo de las porristas, fuimos a la cafetería y aproveche para preguntarles si saben algo de las chicas

-¿chicos, saben algo de las chicas?-pregunte

- No y la verdad estoy preocupado- respondió Jasper y los otros asintieron

- Pero no se porque no se pueden llevar bien con nuestras novias- dijo Manuel – Además solo fue una bromita.

-Si yo también lo creo, no se que les pico, no quería que nessie ni las otras se fueran y ni siquiera un mensaje nos han enviado para saber si están bien-dijo Jacob

En eso entran por la puerta cinco chicas muy hermosas y con unos vestuarios muy provocadores, pero q estoy diciendo si tengo novia, pero la de pelo castaño era la mejor de todas con unas curvas espectaculares que se me hacia muy familiar.

Ha medida que van acercando supe porque…

-¡Oh por Dios!- dijeron los chicos – No puede ser… si son…


End file.
